


Колыбель

by Dariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — нежно прошептал Джеймс. — Ты — мой дом.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Его колыбель. Его прекрасная тюрьма.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбель

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Cradle](http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/passo/cradle01a.html), автор: Passo  
>  **Бета** : Рене

_Баю-бай, детка, засыпай на вершине дерева_  
 _Когда дунет ветер — колыбель закачается,_  
 _Когда сук сломается — колыбель упадет  
_ _Вниз полетят и ребенок, и колыбель, и все остальное..._

Он всегда ненавидел этот детский стишок. Он не представлял, как только дети могут засыпать, убаюкиваемые такими отвратительными словами. Но в то же время детские песенки всегда были самыми сильными, будто бы мир хотел лишить детей невинности с самого раннего возраста.

Но их сын любит их. Это была единственная песня, которая заставляла зеленые глаза его крошки сонно закрываться.

Джеймс Поттер пропел последние несколько строф и положил маленькое тельце своего сына в детскую кроватку. Его малыш — в безопасности в своей колыбели.

— Спи крепко, — нежно прошептал он, целуя Гарри и желая ему приятных снов.

Он повернулся к креслу: Лили заснула, она приглядывала за Гарри весь день после работы и, вероятно, выдохлась. Обычно они проводили такие тихие спокойные вечера, как этот, разговаривая на кухне за чашкой чая. Но сегодня он решил не будить ее. 

Джеймс спустился на кухню и чай для себя. Он увидел, несколько человек прошли по их улице. Он мог видеть их, а они его — нет. Дом был специально заколдован и скрывал их от взглядов прохожих, а окна показывали совсем не то, что было на самом деле. Угроза обнаружения Вольдемортом заставила их семью скрываться.

Когда он ставил в раковину грязную чашку, он услышал легкий шорох. Он, казалось, шел откуда-то из-за кухонного окна. Если бы ночь не была такой тихой, он бы пропустил его.  
Он, любопытствуя, выглянул в окно, всматриваясь в сад. Там могло бы и ничего не быть, но осторожность еще никому не помешала.

Пока он смотрел в сторону заднего двора — его лицо было в сантиметре от оконного стекла, — за кустами появилась фигура, заставившая Джеймса удивленно отшатнуться. Он еле сдержал крик, когда узнал человека, легонько постучавшего в окно.

Это был Люциус Малфой.

Богатый чистокровный волшебник в настоящее время стоял за окном, невидяще вглядываясь в стекло, и неистово жестикулировал Джеймсу, чтобы он пропустил его.  
У Джеймса даже не было времени, чтобы обдумать все это. Он быстро распахнул окно, втащил Люциуса внутрь и тут же прикрыл створки. Все это заняло лишь три секунды. Джеймс снова проверил сад. 

Никто их не увидел.

Люциус стоял позади него.

— Джеймс...

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — холодно спросил Джеймс. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как они говорили в последний раз.

— Я пришел предупредить тебя: он идет, — глаза Люциуса были широко распахнуты и полны тревоги, когда он произнес эти роковые слова. Сердце Джеймса упало. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, кто он.

— Он знает?

— Предатель. Я не знаю, кто он, но постараюсь выяснить. Но в первую очередь, вам надо убираться отсюда....

— Почему ты пришел? — Джеймс опустился на стул, игнорируя его слова.

Люциус схватил его за плечи и грубо встряхнул. 

— Ты слышишь меня? Темный Лорд придет сегодня ночью! Вы должны уходить отсюда! Лили и мальчишка...

— Я знал, что он скоро придет. Он всегда приходит, — он грустно посмотрел на Люциуса. — А мы будем только продолжать бегать от него.

Джеймс посмотрел в сторону: «Я устал прятаться».

Люциус, ужасаясь, смотрел на него.

— Что ты говоришь? Ты что, ничего не станешь делать? Даже не будешь пытаться спастись? Джеймс, я рискнул всем, чтобы прийти сюда предупредить тебя, пожалуйста, не жертвуй жизнями своих близких ради своей прихоти.

— Они не умрут, — сказал Джеймс, спокойно, убежденно.

— Они не умрут, если ты будешь действовать. Пожалуйста, Джеймс...

— Нет, я останусь, — он дотронулся до плеча Люциуса, где концы его блестящих платиновых волос лежали, мягко светясь. — Я защищу их.

Глаза Люциуса потрясенно расширились, будто слова Джеймса ударили его изо всех сил/словно его ударили?. Джеймс Поттер собирался остаться и умереть, защищая свою семью, обратиться к древним законам магии, согласно которым сила всепобеждающей любви отклонит смертельное заклятье, направленное на его жену и сына. Очень немногие люди знали об этой древней магии. Только некоторые.

— Нет! Не делай этого, — прошептал Люциус, опустившись на пол и положив голову ему на колени.

— Я хочу сделать это, — Джеймс мягко приподнял подбородок Люциуса, — это единственный способ остановить Вольдеморта. Он будет уничтожен в тот же момент, когда попытается причинить вред Лили или Гарри. А потом все будет кончено.

— Но я люблю тебя.

Слова были нежными. Едва слышными, но понятными. Это была мольба. Но ответа не последовало. Его сердце обливалось кровью.

— Я знаю.

Джеймс встал, с легкостью поднимая Люциуса за собой.

— Иди домой, к своей семье, Малфой. Они ждут твоего возвращения.

Но блондин словно примерз к месту, ему не хотелось уходить: «Нет. Ты иди. Позволь остаться мне. Лучше я умру, чем буду жить, зная, что ты...»

Джеймс покачал головой, прерывая его: «Тогда это не сработает, и ты знаешь это...»

Он пересек кухню и вышел, оставляя Люциуса стоять у стола. Он прошел в гостиную и сел, сжимая волшебную палочку, дожидаясь Темного Лорда.

Но иногда даже хорошо продуманные могут провалиться. Предупреждение пришло слишком поздно. Он был внизу, когда услышал треск разбитого стекла и женский крик.

— Лили! Гарри! Нет!

Джеймс несся по ступенькам, перепрыгивая через три за раз. Его жена и сын были в спальне! _О Боже!_ Он пришел сверху! Они были на втором этаже!

— Лили!

Увы! Он опоздал. Когда он вбежал в спальню, мир взорвался яростной вспышкой зеленого света. Стены рушились друг на друга, тело Джеймса Поттера изломанной куклой отбросило в сторону, а потом наступило спасительное забытье.

Луна мирно освещала остатки дома, как она всегда делала — ей не было дела до разыгравшейся трагедии.

***

_Несколько дней спустя._

— Джеймс?

Только стон был ему ответом. Мужчина лежал на большой кровати среди атласных подушек. Он был едва узнаваем — голова и тело были перебинтованы. Из-под марли то и дело начинала сочиться кровь.  
Блондин огорченно кусал губы, но старательно ухаживал за раненым. Он любовно менял бинты и промывал раны, стараясь облегчить боль. Он применял то немногое, что он знал из Заживляющих заклятий. Но кровь все текла.

Он вытащил своего ангела из руин. Днями он просиживал возле Джеймса, когда он был ранен и без сознания. И он собирался оставаться так до полного выздоровления Джеймса.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

***

_Прошло некоторое время._

Вздох.

— Сколько ему сейчас?

— Пятнадцать. С ним все в порядке.

— Понимаю.

Джеймс Поттер отодвинул занавески и выглянул в окно — окно не слишком отличалось от того, которое он открывал годы назад. Этот пейзаж он видел каждый день в течение всех четырнадцати лет заточения в этом особняке в лесной глуши.

Вольный узник.

Он смотрел на деревья, их листья были окрашены в живые цвета осени: красный, желтый, оранжевый. Листья кружились в воздухе и стелились на землю великолепным ковром.

— Его сестры обратились в деревья и оплакивали его, — он прошептал. От его дыхания стекло запотело.

— Что?  
— Икар. Он подлетел слишком близко к солнцу, расплавившему его крылья, упал в озеро и утонул. Его сестры стали деревьями на этом берегу, оплакивавшими своими листьями кончину своего брата.

Он повернулся к своему собеседнику: лицо бесстрастно. Его глаза были пустыми, будто глядели на картину из другого времени.

— Я отказался оплакивать их, когда они умерли. Я никогда не плакал. Ни разу за все эти годы, — выражение его глаз изменилось, — а сейчас ты говоришь мне, что мой сын жив.

Блондин по-прежнему молчал. Только тиканье старых дедушкиных часов было слышно в тишине комнаты. Солнце стало заходить, бросая длинные тени на деревянный пол.

Они, казалось, ждали наступления темноты. Влага в глазах Джеймса продолжала спокойно проклинать человека перед ним. Человека, который вырвал его у смерти. Человека, с которым он прожил последние четырнадцать лет.

Каждый день он сидел в доме. Лишь ждал, когда он придет. Потому что он всегда возвращался, не важно, как долго он отсутствовал.  
Своему спасителю он был и любовником, и рабом, которого ничто не удерживало. Который ничего не хотел взамен.

— Почему ты решил сказать мне это сейчас?

— Я подумал, что тебе следует это знать.

— Понимаю.

Он почувствовал знакомое прикосновение к плечу, поцелуй в шею. Он закрыл глаза, зная, что последует далее.

— Попроси меня об этом, Джеймс, — прошептал Люциус. — Попроси меня о свободе.

Слезы скользнули по его щекам, оставив крошечные темные точки на его рубашке.

— Я не могу.

Люциус улыбнулся. Он знал, что ничего не изменится. Джеймс принадлежал ему — навечно.

— Почему не можешь? — он не мог не спросить.

Правду сказать всегда труднее всего.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Только меня?

— И никого больше.

Люциус грубо сорвал с него мантию, причиняя ему боль. Оставляя на коже синяки.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — нежно прошептал Джеймс. — Ты — мой дом.

Его колыбель. Его прекрасная тюрьма.

Люциус смеялся, его длинные белокурые волосы скользили по их рукам. Серебряные цепи.

— За это я и боготворю тебя.

Джеймс смотрел в потолок сухими глазами, когда его дьявол обнял его. Он задохнулся, когда знакомые волны наслаждения пробежали по его телу. Грех никогда еще не был таким прекрасным, как в тот день.

В конце концов, даже ангелы иногда лгут.  



End file.
